


The Horror!

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new gym teacher irked Giles to no end. Sue abhorred the dorky librarian surrounded by stuffy books. So how come they ended up wanting to shag each other senseless -- and why, oh why did poor Buffy, Xander, and Willow choose to walk in at that moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror!

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Prompter:** lj user: luna_del_cielo; Buffy/Glee [Rupert Giles/Sue Sylvester]
> 
>  **Warnings:** Have you seen the pairing?!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy or Glee

Xander, Willow and Buffy wandered down the empty hallway to the library. “All I can say is ‘thank God Giles and Coach Sylvester are adults, and free from the nightmare that is adolescence,’ ‘cause otherwise we’d be seeing another version of me and Cordy,” Xander decided.

Buffy and Willow shuddered in unison. “Xander, please don’t put those thoughts in our heads,” Buffy begged, Willow nodding earnestly at her side.

“I’m sorry, but if that horror is in my head, I feel the need to share,” Xander confessed.

Buffy grunted in disgust, and pushed the library door open then stopped in the doorway, dumbstruck. Xander and Willow each managed to side-step, and turned to ask the Slayer what was wrong when they noticed the horrified expression on her face. As one they turned to face the dread image that had already captured their friend.

It was Coach Sylvester, in her bleached and track-suited glory, or at least _partly_ in her track-suited glory, sitting astride Giles, who was _sans_ jacket and tie, and whose shirt was open and askew. Since the teens had entered without talking, neither adult knew they were being watched, and continued their … activities unabated and unabashed.

Buffy grabbed each of her friends by the wrist, and together they backed silently out of the library.

“Oh my God,” Buffy whispered once they were out in the hall, “did you just see that?”

“My traumatised eyeballs attest to the fact that, yes, I did see that … horror,” Xander whispered hoarsely.

“Uh huh,” Willow whimpered. “Uh huh.”

“But how could he do that?” Buffy demanded. “He _hates_ her.”

“Uh huh,” Willow whimpered.

“Loud-mouthed trollop with atrocious hair and _no_ sense of style,” Xander quoted.

“And I _know_ Coach Sylvester _despises_ Giles,” Buffy added.

“Crazy-haired, job-stealing, dusty-book-reading, un-American foreigner,” Xander nodded, dazed.

Willow seemed to snap back into focus, and scowled at Xander. “See?” she demanded. “See the wrongness that is you and Cordelia?”

Xander let his head drop back, and groaned. Suddenly, he looked at her again. “Wait: which one am I?” he asked.

Buffy shuddered again, and began walking away. “Bleach,” she decided. “Need brain-bleach. Need now.”


End file.
